Reunion
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Pairing: Hiruma/Raimon, Tiny Mention Shin/Sena.  Summary: Lonely people often come together, even the most unlikely.  Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Reunion.**

**Pairing:** Hiruma/Raimon "Monta"

**Summary:** Lonely people often come together, even the most unlikely.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Tch. When had Hiruma begun to think about Raimon in a way other than "the stupid monkey with a big mouth"? The guy seemed as straight as they came with his blind crush on the "manajerk" who still wasn't giving him the time of day even though Raimon was practically grown and on the fast lane to the Pro World of Football. Why were these thoughts coming now?

Staring up at his ceiling from his spot on his bed, he immediately pushed the thoughts away.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hiruma found himself at Deimon Senior High Private School for a ridiculously short 3-year reunion. The night sky overhead was cloudless and clear, but the moon was out. When had he decided that going to the short reunion would be a good idea? He hadn't bothered coming early, so he found himself arriving very late indeed, but Raimon wasn't hanging around outside to his disappointment.

Taking steps towards the hall where the "reunion" was being held, he entered quietly and after scanning the people already around, he decided that he needed to hang around for a while. The monkey would show up later, wouldn't he?

Scowling lightly, he moved towards the refreshment feeling annoyed because he was disappointed that the shrimp hadn't showed up while Sena and Shin—no surprise there—were mingling with just about everyone AND because of the fact that he was disappointed over the monkey's absence. What did he care? Sure, the monkey was an amazing receiver, but he was annoying, and loud, and stupid…!

Most seemed to have come with their lovers which only continued to annoyed Hiruma. He had no man or woman on his arm, of course. Who would want to go out with a devil, besides manajerk who seemed to be in a relationship with Gen? Truth be told, most normal people were terrified of him and the only people who weren't were football players. Most of those football players didn't even appeal to him!

Murmuring half-hearted "hellos" and keeping a maniacal grin on his features was easy enough, but it all immediately fell away when he returned to the refreshment table to spy someone already near the punch. This person was lightly tanned male who had short, red-brown hair that was combed to the back, landing in spiky strands that left his face clear. Bright brown eyes were eyeing the pink punch with slightly pursed pink lips suspiciously. His form was encased in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and sneakers along with no sleeve, but collared, designer shirt.

The guy was fucking hot! It couldn't be…! Who knew shrimps could start looking good once they matured (if this guy and Sena were anything to go by)!

"_Mukyaa_!" he whined, frowning now as he continued to eye the punch as one had came to scratch the back of his neck. "Are we really expected to drink this?" …And then, as though he felt that he was being watched, the red-haired male turned to see Hiruma looking right at him with a frown. At first, Raimon blinked in shock, but then he set his cup on the table before moving towards Hiruma quickly.

Damn it! It WAS the loud-ass shortie!

"Hiruma-sempai!" he exclaimed, giving a slight apologetic look at the 'sempai' bit. "Hiruma-_san_, how have you been?"

"I could be better," he murmured under his breath as his emerald gaze roamed over Raimon's finely sculpted legs in the tight jeans he wore.

"You're alone?"

Hiruma nodded, still eyeing Raimon's legs discreetly. There weren't so skinny anymore, maybe a bit more filled out. Did this mean the monkey's sprints had become faster? He was also about seven inches taller coming to 5' 7'' in American measurements while Hiruma still towered over him at roughly six feet, also American measurements.

"So are you damn it!"

The shorter male blushed a little but then nodded.

"T-true, I am!"

"Let's get out of here already!"

Raimon looked back towards the "get together" party which was now in full swing with a frown. Was it alright to leave? Everyone was having fun!

"They won't miss us. If you want to be the loser without a date, that's fine."

Turning away from the red haired male, Hiruma immediately began to make his way out of the hall only to grin devilishly when he heard footsteps behind him. The fucking shrimp was following just like he thought he would! YA-HA!

"They-they better not miss us Hiruma-san!" Raimon suddenly said, not wanting to feel guilty if everyone suddenly noticed he and Hiruma were gone. The WR hadn't really even talked to anyone!

"They won't shrimp, now get the lead out! Did you drive here?"

"Sena and Shin-san offered to bring me here, so no."

"Come on. I guess we're talking mine. Tch."

Moving towards the parking lot with the blonde, Raimon took the time to appreciate the way Hiruma's dark clothing clung to his form. It wasn't athletic, but it seemed firm—solid. He was STILL taller than Raimon which was kind of disappointing, but it wasn't something to worry over. If he was supposed to be short for the rest of his life, it was just something he had to get over.

Raimon decided not to say anything when they got to Hiruma's car which was sleek and black which usually meant expensive! Did he really pay for it though?

"Get IN fucking monkey or I'm leaving your ass!"

Jumping a little, the redhead immediately got inside and buckled himself in; it was a good thing that he did because Raimon would soon learn that Hiruma drove like he didn't know speed had a limit.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two reached Hiruma's apartment which was not in the business district like it had originally been. Following the male inside, Raimon weighed his decisions. They obviously hadn't come back here talk or anything like that! The reality that he would never be with Mamori had sunk in during the "get together" when he had spied her with Musashi-san.

It was no fun being bisexual—he'd figured out he was this after a few talks with Sena during free period who was completely gay—AND lonely! Although there were some nice guys at Uni, Raimon found himself thinking about Hiruma even though it was silly to think about the blonde senior who had made everyone's lives hell; he didn't even seem interested in girls OR guys! Mamori had slunk farther and farther to the back of his mind by that point.

"Come on."

Blinking rapidly when he was suddenly yanked by one of his wrists, he bit his lip lightly and followed Hiruma towards the back of his apartment only to stop abruptly when Hiruma entered his room. This left Raimon standing out while Hiruma was already in; the grip on his wrist tightened a bit.

"…"

"You don't want this now? You're not that fucking naïve."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Get out then. Go back to that lame ass get together. Go back to feeling left out because you don't have anyone!"

"…!"

Hiruma's grip had lessened in the least, however, but tightened almost painfully.

Swallowing lightly, Raimon took a small step forward which made Hiruma's signature smile appear immediately before the blonde let out a small cackle.

_I'm going to have to say this just right_, Hiruma thought darkly, not at all sorry about what he was going to say next. Maybe he'd give a half-assed apology later, maybe not.

"I'm gonna warn you now fucking **monkey**. I like hot, wild, and maybe even a little _dirty_. Can you do that? I mean, you're fucking _animal_ aren't you? You should know all about getting wild and dirty. Once this starts…"

A vein suddenly popped at Hiruma's words and once he had wrenched his wrist out of the male's grasp, he gave the other man a vicious shove into the room. Stalking towards the taller male who had calmly took a seat on his bed (not even flinching when Raimon slammed the door close), lightly tanned hands gripped the collar on Hiruma's shirt immediately and ripped it a little as he gripped it upwards to make the blonde look at him.

Years of being called a "monkey" were finally coming to an explosive boil!

YA-HA! This was going to be interesting.

"…I won't stop."

"_Why do you always have to say stupid shit when something is going your way?"_

"_Shut up fucking _Taro_."_

_T-Taro? _Raimon repeated in his mind, shocked at the fact that Hiruma had called him by his real name. While in college, the name 'Monta' had stuck, unfortunately. Maybe it was time to start correcting people! No one went around calling Sena 'Eyeshield' all the time!

As the redhead went into temporary shock, Hiruma took that moment to grab Raimon's face and plant a vicious kiss on the male's snarling mouth, pulling him down easily. Even though the wind had sort of been knocked out of him due to his actions, it didn't stop Hiruma from continuing with his kiss which he began to deepen and he definitely didn't give a shit if the fucking monkey got a few cuts on his tongue in the process. Sweet and sensual shit did nothing for his libido.

It seemed that Raimon was still steaming however as he proceeded to struggle in the blonde's grip wildly.

Was he planning on going somewhere? Funny, Hiruma distinctly remembered that he wasn't going to be stopping once the ball began rolling. Hmph. Someone needed to learn their place. Removing one hand from the shorter male's face, he grabbed a fist full of Raimon's shirt, he forced them both down upon the bed quickly. There was no way in hell he was going to be topped by a shrimp, a hot—DEAR GOD, it was hard to wrap his head around THAT one—idiotic shrimp.

* * *

Panting harshly, beads of sweat coated Hiruma's fair-skinned form as he laid leaning over Raimon. Angry, red marks—bites and fingernail scratches—were etched into the previously unmarred skin and could be seen quite easily. His fucking hair was a mess; it wasn't even spiked up anymore—only dropping down in his face like it had during that muddy football game! Emerald irises took in Raimon's form that was also particularly slick with sweat and he, too, was panting harshly, but his body was equally marked.

He had been about to be outdone; Hiruma had gave as good as he had got and then some!

Sex with a monkey had to be the wildest thing he had ever done, and HOT DAMN, it had been fucking violent too…and LOUD! _Ke ke ke!_ He thought, giving a sinister grin as he gazed down into Raimon's sleepy brown eyes. Now that he thought about it, being loud was necessarily a bad thing when it came to intimacy. _I didn't know the little fuck had it in him… _He almost wanted to go at it again, but shit, he didn't even have the energy to _move._

Now that they had done the deed, where the hell did they even go from here? Were they even ready for a relationship? When the thought entered his mind, he immediately rolled his eyes. Now he was thinking about starting a relationship with the fucking monkey! Was he going soft? The sex HAD satisfied his libido so he probably had to give it a _little_ thought atleast.

"Go to sleep fucking Taro," he barked and moved slightly so all of his weight wouldn't be resting on the redhead before turning his face away. "I'll wake your ass up later."

Giving a small chuckle, Raimon gladly allowed himself to fall asleep even though he was worried about what tomorrow would bring.

Where would they go from here? What would they be tomorrow? What is just a fling—a one night stand?


End file.
